Sleeping With a Friend
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: Sam Evans just moved back to Lima with a new apartment and a new neighbor. A girl neighbor. A girl neighbor that catches Sam's eye faster than a frog catches a fly. A friendship is formed, but Sam might want more. Kurt and Blaine join their friend on his quest and guest appearances of other McKinley friends help round out this silly tale.


**AN: So Sam has moved back to Lima with the help of Kurt and Blaine. He meets his new neighbor, Casey and the rest is history.**

**This is my dream Sam-based season 6. **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Casey, and even she is based off of someone i know. **

* * *

Sam was really happy that Kurt and Blaine came to Ohio with him to help him settle in to his new place. Good thing about finding an apartment in Lima, he could afford it without the help of a roommate. They carried boxes up from the street to his second floor home. It was when Sam was taking the last of his things inside when he met his new neighbor. Or better yet, he crashed right into her.

"I am so sorry!" A small voice said from behind the box that caused the impact. Sam dropped it down to see a short brunette in jogging clothes and headphones in front of him. "Are you ok? I just get so distracted after a run and I'm really sorry I barely saw you there. Are you moving in or out?"

Sam stood stalk still for a minute. She was really cute, anyone could see that. He was still trying to get over his break up with Mercedes, but he wasn't blind. "Yea, I'm fine. I'm actually moving into 2C and I'm Sam, by the way."

"Casey and I'm in 2B. Hey neighbor!" She held out her hand for a shake, which Sam took, trying not to marvel in how soft her hands were. He gave her a better look. She looked a bit like Mercedes; darker skin tone, similar hair (while Casey's was pulled back in a ponytail), and she even had a similar glimmer in her eye. He almost had to forcibly stop himself from just staring at her.

"Hey Sam, What's taking so long?" Blaine had come out to the hallway to find out why Sam was taking forever to bring one small box of blankets up. He then noticed the girl who had distracted his best friend, "Oh hi. Are you one of the neighbors? I'm Blaine, I'm helping Sam here move in."

"Yea I'm Casey. I was just about to ask your friend here if he liked karaoke. I am a bartender at this great karaoke bar, Sounds Good Karaoke, over on North Central. You guys should come down tonight, bring whomever you want."

"That would be great! We actually did Glee club back in high school. It'd be great to perform in Lima again!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower, but I hope to see you guys tonight. The fun starts at 8." With a wink, Casey headed into her apartment. Sam just stood looking at the now closed door. He was sure of two things. First that he was totally into his cute new neighbor and second, that this night could either end horribly or wonderfully, nothing in-between.

The bar wasn't too crowded and they quickly found a table. Kurt and Blaine flipped through the book looking for a duet to sing, while Sam looked around the room for Casey. He spotted her behind the bar. She looked leagues different. Her hair was down in curls reaching her shoulders, she wore dark lipstick and no other make-up, and she was wearing a fitted black mini-dress. She was stunning.

Sam made his way over, "Hey Casey. Sup?"

"Sam, right? What's up? I'm glad you found the place." She smiled and leaned over the bar to talk to him.

"Blaine and Kurt are here a few more days so we figured we might as well hit the town. I'm thinking of singing, ya know, since we're here and all." Sam tried to sound cool. The amused look on Casey's face told him he failed.

"Alright, Tiger, can I get you anything to drink?" She leaded back and gestured to the bottles behind her.

"Oh, um, I'm only 20, I can't-"

"Sam, my parents own this bar, I can't get fired. Do you want a drink?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I guess a beer?" Sam was still worried he'd get in trouble.

Casey smirked and grabbed a Budweiser, she opened and handed it to him. "On the house, I always take care of my friends." She winked and turned away.

Sam walked dizzily back to the table. Kurt eyed the beer but Sam simply shrugged, "She insisted. A favor for a friend. Friend now, maybe one day more. And then we can get married and have 4 kids and 2 dogs."

"Slow your roll there, Evans, you could scare her away with your intensity." Kurt laughed.

Sam shrugged again, making his way to the DJ to sing, "I maybe be intense, but the ladies love me. I'm White Chocolate, baby!"

* * *

**MONDAY: Chapter 1 of Breathe Me (A Kurtbastian Fic)**

**WEDNESDAY: Another Lost Fic of AmieLeighLuna**

**FRIDAY: Chapter 2 of Sleeping With a Friend**


End file.
